srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Questions for the GM April
This set of questions was compiled by Archaesmd. Interview starts below the line. Questions are in Bold, answers and other comments from the GM are unformatted. ---- In a small plaza on the hidden street in Trithik, a group of bold adventurers has gathered in the early summer’s evening based on a rumor: that there will be a rare audience with the illustrious GM. Next to the vine-covered wall and the fountain at one end of the plaza, an empty wood and gilt armchair awaits the guest of honor, with piles of gold, choice foodstuffs, and valued trinkets at its base as offerings. The scent of flowers hangs heavy in the air as the crowd chats quietly in tense anticipation. As the light from the setting sun begins to fade, the shadows start to rise more quickly than they naturally should. Swiftly, wisps of darkness swirl and coalesce around the chair until that end of the plaza is completely obscured. The crowd stands there, hushed, and suddenly all are aware that it is the time for their questions to be answered. Mechanics Out of the crowd, Shadowblack clears his throat, steps forth and boldly asks: “Will the skill of Weaponry: Lances be used anywhere outside of the current tournament?” Yes, I'd like to see it be used elsewhere, especially in one or more full-blown jousting tournaments on the mainland. Miryenne, looking up from studying tomes of Nevernal magic, wonders: “Is there a possibility in the future of certain powers having bonuses against related enemies? Such as Necromancy having a bonus against the undead or Elementalism against elementals/wind warriors.” There should already be an additional bonus against undead using Necromancy, and against creatures of elemental origin using Elementalism..and against any shadow creature using Shadow Magic. If that's not the case I will look into it and fix it, as it did work that way at one time. YoungNed, with pen and parchment ready, asks: “How is "Talinus" pronounced? TAL-i-nus, Ta-LI-nus (like Peanuts character Linus), or Ta-LEE-nus (rhymes with Salinas)?" Talinus (at least the way I pronounce it, and the way King Wenreald pronounces it -- so I know I'm right) is Tal-i-nus, with the 'a', 'i', and 'u' all have short vowel sounds. Daffanka wonders: “Will there be more low-level non-slashing content added? Slashing seems to dominate the game until Iakor’s weapons.” Yes, I will make certain that with new content, weapon classes are represented more evenly. Rubbing his lucky rabbit’s foot, Blackcrowe asks: “What all does our Luck score affect? Does it do things behind the scenes – such as play a part in combat, random rewards from replayable scenarios, or our encounters in exploring the realms?” Luck often affects random number checks in the game (which you'll see noted on the screen). It also helps in combat. The combat system will automatically attempt to reroll a '1' or a '2' result, based on a character's luck score. The higher your luck, the better chance you have of getting those low rolls redone. Luck also helps in areas like 'The Old North Wood' and 'Tarkhald Crypt' in finding the special locations. Flexing his muscles, Shalok-Gul wants to know: "It's been rumored that we can get our stats higher than 20. Is this true, and if so, when will that happen?" 20 is currently the maximum value for any stat. This may increase in the future, which will help to add more value to items and situations that increase your character's stats. Loron cleans his bloodied sword and asks: “Does the level of Weaponry (subskill) affect the frequencies/damages of magical weaponry special attacks (haste, wound, etc)?” The weaponry subskills don't affect a weapon's magical/special attacks. Then, in the interests of inter-monstrous relations, Loron asks: “When goblins meet tzarils, or giants meet serpents, etc, will they have a fight or wage a war?” Most different species of living creatures on Sryth (humans included) don't get along with one another very well. Goblins and Tzaril, for example, pretty much hate all but their own kind. Most of the non-human species (goblins, trolls, ogres, tzaril, etc.) tend to avoid each other if at all possible. These species all hold in common a hatred for the ever-expanding and dominant realm of man. Holding up his jade battle amulet and griffon’s pendant, Markus looks confused and asks: “What’s the difference between an amulet and a pendant?” An amulet (at least in the case of armour types on Sryth) is worn around the neck on a chain, string, or strap. A pendant is affixed to a piece of clothing. It serves as a way to separate two similar types of items and also allows characters to make use of both at the same time. Also at this point looking confused, Shadowblack asks: "What's the difference between a Onyxian Bone Slayer and a Onyxian Bone Warrior? Besides the name, of course -- even the "?" sign for the info leads to the info for Onyxian Bone Warriors." Answer: The Bone Slayer is just a more powerful version of the Bone Warrior. The word 'Onyxian' is the truly horrible part of those names, though, as it refers to the Nevernal Realm of Onyxus, which is said to be the home of the the demon Igtheon. A chorus of voices buried beneath a pile of unsellable mundane and minor magic items exclaims: “Does the GM plan on adding better conjured items when using the skill? Or will there be entirely different changes to the use of the power? Some of us have some new ideas for it. Or will Conjuration be eliminated entirely? Many feel it is one of the least useful powers in the game and are interested in some changes.” not answered Items and Goodies Carior, ever thrifty, questions: “Recent additions to Tallys' goods have all been ‘top end’ value. Will there be new items that are low or mid level value? And any chance on new types of item ‘threads’ (i.e. Battle charms, Dragongem items)?” Yes, there are some gaps in the item lists (with regard to item ability, etc.). I'll make sure in future updates to Tallys's that the empty middle of the lists are also filled out more. Shadowblack, brandishing his spear, asks: “Will any magical polearms be added – not from Tally’s, but from a quest? Or what about magical halberds at all, since those aren’t even at Tally’s?” Good point. I'll look at adding some of those to Tallys's shelves. Shadowblack grins mischievously, and asks: “When we bought one of the Tzal-Toalth gems we could pay for it one of four items. Will we have a chance to sell the other 3 items for other interesting things from Mezaryl? Or will the items we didn’t sell have any other uses? Also, will we ever find out the address of the person that received the item we sold so we can stea- . . . erm, retrieve it back?” The items you traded will have no other use, except to perhaps be traded to Mezaryl for other things in the future. Of course, the items of yours that she will be interested in will increase as you acquire more of them.'' '' Shalok-Gul eagerly asks: “Are we likely to see any new Quickstone powers in the near future?” There are yet more abilities to be unlocked/revealed. Chiming in on that subject, Paladin asks: “In the Quickstone power description, it mentions that it is working ‘at this current, low level’. Does that mean at some point we will be able to raise its powers, perhaps along the lines of how the phantom items work?” The Quickstones are very mysterious objects and more of their powers will be revealed in time. Shadowblack holds up his nearly worn-out bow and asks: “Will we ever get a ranged weapon different from the Short Bow we all have? Surely there are other ranged weapons in Tysa - not only other types of bows, but also crossbows, boltslings, and so on.” Yes, and ranged weapons (particularly bows, since archery is one of the skills) need to be given a larger role. And Carior pipes up again: “Will there be more imbuable items added? Especially armor.” (It seems he’d like to try using those icons.) Imbuable weapons need to be upgraded to increase their effectiveness, especially when they are fitted with icons. Rravenhill and YoungNed hold up heavy keyrings and jingle them: “Will there be any way for us to get rid of some of the keys and other items cluttering up our residences/inventories? Some we can’t drop, and those we can we’re afraid of needing once again.” See the answer given below. On that note, Paladin speaks up: “Will there ever be any further uses for the Octagonal Bone Amulet, Gleaming Steal Ring and the as yet unused Thin Crystal Ring from Tarkhald Crypt? Like the items I'm reluctant to sell them unless and until know there's not going to be any further need of them.” I should perhaps make a spot in the game that will tell players which items they should keep (if they are droppable) and which they may safely discard. This spot would also make any items that are needed droppable, if they are currently non-droppable. Plot Threads Voices raise in a cacophony of sound, with comments flying in quickly from everywhere: ''' '''Feanor calls out heatedly: “Will the Sword of Merzekk be finished soon?” and “What’s up with Stoneskin Fever?” A series of adventures will involve the Sword of Merzekk. There will be opportunity coming up to quest for a cure to stoneskin fever -- if your character has contracted it. Loron steps forward again to ask: “Although the Merzekk sword has not been completed, will there be a chance to have a shot at the "Moonstorm" under sea...well, in the FAR future?” That would certainly be a grand adventure. The Moonstorm would be a weapon beyond all compare. MrBlack piously interjects: “What happened with attempted theft at the Cathedral of the Silver Rain? And the comment that ‘The Mark’ be ever upon us? Will that ever be tied in with the current other marks we have received?” Yes, that will be followed up on in the future. Spencer waves his dagger menacingly: “Will we ever meet the leader of the highwaymen?” Yes. Shadowblack pipes up again: “In the past, before the introduction of the new travel system, there was an area near Hawklor we could explore. Will it ever come back, even if it’s not quite the same as before? If not, will there be a new area to take its place? And also, will there be another area where we can encounter Horntail Boars?” You're right, there should be a replacement for that area, as it was a good spot for new players to learn some of the ropes. I will look at incorporating an area like that near Hawklor using some of the newer game mechanics.'' '' Shadowblack continues his questions with: “Will we ever meet any of the following creatures: Horntail, Ravenok, Hook-Fiend, Kurnok, Spiker, Rot Snail, Tri-Jaw, Tuskrog and Voren-Thul?” Yes, you will likely meet any/all of those again in various spots. Silk holds up the book from his residence in Trynd Keep: “Is this reference to a prisoner here something that will be explored later on?” So you were able to translate the passage in the book? You can expect a visit from several hooded figures, but you didn't hear that from me! With an amorous glint in his eye, Godofpride wants to know: “The young maiden on Penekarn Lane seemed to be in relation to the male heroes, but now the Huntress is entering the picture quite rapidly. Will the male warriors establish a relationship with either one? What about romantic interests for female adventurers? And is that Hunter/Huntress more than they appear?” It's possible that something could evolve between one of the NPCs you mentioned as a player's character. As for female adventurers there is of course Athurok, the huntsman from Saarngard Isle. I cannot say if either Tenelbria or Athurok are more than they appear to be, but there certainly seems to be more to the events unfolding on the island than meets the eye! Shadowblack, with a voice hoarse from asking so many Q’s, asks: "Will more content for new players be added? i.e. encounters for lower-leveled folks?" Yes, I will continue to add a mix of adventures, for low-level characters, for higher-level characters, for AG subscribers, and for non-AG. Shadowblack continues: “There used to be an adventure in Tryndmoor called "A Wanted Man". However it was removed from the game due to bugs, and never put back in. So I was wondering if that adventure will ever be put back in game, or if it is permanently gone?” Thank you for reminding me about that adventure. It had been taken out due to a continuity problem at the end of it. I'll need to revisit it and make sure it is put back into the game. Personal Q’s Miryenne says in a clear voice: “I remember reading somewhere that the GM is based in (I think) Connecticut, but I've noticed that he tends to use British/Canadian spellings. Do you hail originally from somewhere outside the US, or is it just a personal preference?” Yes, I'm from Connecticut. I use the spellings just out of personal preference. My mother was born in Bristol, England and moved to the U.S. with her family when she was young, oddly enough! Glancing up discreetly, Lyfebane asks: “Does the GM ever sneak peaks at the forum?” Yes, I do look at the forum from time to time, though not enough to follow what's going on. I hope that people find it to be a useful tool and that it helps add another dimension to the game. With his mouth full of cherry pie, Rainedge mumbles: “Does the GM like pie? If so, what’s his favorite type? Does the GM have his own Sryth character? Who is it?” Everyone likes pie (right?). My vote goes to pumpkin pie. I do have a character that I play for testing purposes, but he doesn't show up on any of the lists as his stats are quite exaggerated -- for most testing it's convenient to be invulnerable and to be able to one-shot enemies! Hmm, I guess those questions are related in a fashion. And apparently our guys are hungry here, since Carior asks with a rumbling stomach: “What’s your favorite kind of takeaway food?” I would have to say pizza. Godofpride chimes in: “What is your least favorite meal? Is chicken overdone as a food choice?” I can't honestly think of one as I'm not an overly-picky eater. Is chicken overdone as a food choice? I'm not sure, but I never go out of my way to choose it! Blackcrowe asks thoughtfully: “We all seem to be hooked on the plot twists and surprises in store for us as events unfold in Sryth. When you compose a series of adventures (such as a PG or the current Goblins adventures) do you have a clear plan of how they will progress and what the outcome will be at the end before you start putting them all into the game, or are the ideas developed episode by episode as you incorporate them?” All sizable adventures are plotted out in advance (at least in my head), though some of the situations in them my arise from ideas I get while completing them. I will normally write out the more sizable adventures in a very rough draft form and then go back and change each section to its final game-ready text (which is often riddled with typos that the spell check doesn't find!). Finally, after the barrage of questions, the crowd wearily and almost apologetically settles into silence. The darkness deepens in intensity, as if daring those present to speak again. When the quiet remains unchallenged, a slight movement in the darkness sends a sudden fierce breeze blowing through the courtyard. Dust and grit stinging their eyes, the crowd blinks, looks again, and the chair is empty. The darkness -- and the proffered items that had been gratefully placed before it -- are gone. With the pressure and tension in the plaza lifted, those assembled in the plaza begin to disperse. One by one, as they pass by the chair, they bow and murmur their most profound thanks to the great GM being that controls their world. They wander back into the streets of Trithik, back in to the wilds of Sryth, their curiosity sated for now. ----